


Sticky

by shippingslash



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, anniversary sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingslash/pseuds/shippingslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock shagging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky

Sherlock pushes his right hand over his head and into the wall, desperately pushing his feet into the mattress to lift his hips to help John thrust harder. Sweat drips from his wet curls down his neck. 'C'mon John, c'mon!' he mutters through clenched teeth, chasing the gut wrenching explosion he needs. 

John, determined to fuck Sherlock into the mattress and into oblivion, rolls his shoulders, pushes Sherlock's knees further into his chest and pounds his hips into the man he loves more than his own life with all the energy, passion and frustration he has. 'I'm fucking you, you needy bastard,' he pants into Sherlock's damp neck, 'as hard as I fucking can, so take it and shut ... the ... fuck ...up...until...I...hear...you...scream...my...fucking...name...' Captain Watson orders, punctuating the last few words of his order with devastatingly powerful thrusts into the skinny, demanding and frankly exasperating consulting idiot underneath him. 

Throwing his head back and screwing up his lovely eyes and forehead Sherlock starts to whine and pant. Grasping the top of the headboard, knuckles white, his thighs burn with the effort of meeting the powerful thrust of John's pelvis, gritting his teeth he feels his balls draw tight to his body, with a mixture of relief and regret he finally feels his orgasm approach. Leaving his left arm above his head he reaches down and slips his slender fingers around his almost painfully hard cock and pulls hard. 

John's elbows are trembling underneath him, his shoulder shouting at him to stop while his traitorous cock drives harder and harder into the tight, hot, slick channel of Sherlock's arse. 'Come for me you bastard!' He growls while trying to keep his own need in check, 'C'mon you needy little bugger...' He can't hold it back any longer, he feels the inevitable build, while his balls pull tight and he shudders and freezes above his husband's body.

Feeling John reach his point of no return Sherlock tightens his grip on his cock, pistoning his hand until he feels his own release edging closer, just as he feels John stiffening above him he frantically thrusts into his own hand, clenching his arse around John. 

Panting and boneless they messily kiss and lick. 'Alright for you?' whispers John. Sherlock huffs a laugh into John's shoulder, 'Yeah, not bad Captain.' Reaching for the tissues John leans his forehead on Sherlock's heaving chest, 'Jolly good,' he gasps, while wiping down Sherlock's come covered belly and chest, 'would hate to be a disappointment.' He pulls out more tissues to pass to Sherlock as he gently pulls his softening cock out. 'Idiot.' mutters Sherlock, while pressing the tissues to his arse and settling down on his right side. 'Fuck you.' John breaths into the back of Sherlock's damp head. 'Already did.' mumbles Sherlock wriggling to a comfy position as John presses into the back of his body. 'Love you,' grunts John, 'happy anniversary.'


End file.
